fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Hoku Yuma
Hoku Yuma (ホック ヤマhokku yama'):' Is a member of the Magic Council and the younger brother of the Chairman Tobi Yuma. He is a researcher in search of studying magic power. Appearance Hoku is a tall man with a muscular build with small green eyes and short, black hair, he keeps his hair slightly combed back in a spiky fashion with a strand hanging over his face reaching all the way up to his cheek. He wears tea-shade, rectangular glasses resting on his nose under his eyes much like his older brother Tobi Yuma though sometimes he pushes them back up. He has a thin chinstrap of scruffy beard Hoku is a mature looking man and his outfits consist of a navy blue, military uniform with light blue lining that consists of a navy blue buttoned top coat with the buttons folded to the left and a high colar folded down and long sleeves with the sleeve cuffs folded down as well. The shirt has yellow shoulder pads on his shoulders and a badge on his left pecs and a golden chain running down from the right shoulder pad and looping up into the pocket on his right pecs. He wears navy blue pants with a waste cloak wrapped behind the legs extending all the way down to his knees. He finished his outfit with black boots with his pants tucked into his boots Personality Hoku is a kind and confident man. He is very friendly to others, enthusiastically greeting new people. He is a very passionate man for he cares about others deeply He is a loyal member of the Magic Council XXXXXXXXXX'He always try's to do his best to help people in need. He can be very cheerful when he wants to be and often try to lighten a gloomy mood with his sensible humor. He takes his work lightly and often goofs around when he wants to making his fellow councilmen believe he's not fit to be one of them. His careless actions and idiotic humor fairly driven to his work. When he has a goal he wishes to achieve he works tirelessly to achieve it. He has a high sense of morality, hes always trying to who is always kind to others. He manages to stay relax and cheerful despite his stressful job and enjoys the time of peace. He makes it his goal to help anyone he can. Unlike his fellow Councilmen, Hoku is a spirited and an enthusiastic young man who can get agitated almost easily. When that happens he makes rash decisions and attacks without thinking. He is a kind man who cares about others and do whatever it takes to help them. If anyone goes against the idea of helping others he'll get angry. He behaves in a gentlemanly manor. He is always respectful to other people, always addressing them as miss or sir.'XXXXXXXXXX Hoku's cheerfulness makes him believe himself to be a natural comedian, always coming up with jokes and funny comments that many other people find Hoku looks up to his older brother Tobi Yuma as his respected leader. He vows to follow him no matter what and does whatever he's told, however despite this loyalty towards him, they hardly ever speak to each other and even if they do his assistant Rosaline interrupts them shortly into the conversation to escort him away. He believes him to be the strongest member of the Magic Council Much like his brother Hoku has a laxing attitude towards the Warrior Angel Guild and believes they are actually doing good to the land, despite what the other councilmen may think. He defies the other councilmen's discussion in wither or not the guild should be disbanded. History Not much is known about Hoku's history except that he grew up with his older brother Tobi Yuma until he was old enough to become a wizard and left him with his family. When Tobi reached the same age as his brother he left home as well in order to follow the footsteps of his brother. He worked hard mastering magic and has become a very talented wizard and was able to join a guild. Not long after he received a message from long lost older brother requesting him to work beside him as a member of the Magic Council. He accepted his request and left the guild in order to join the council. Unlike everyone else who had to work their way up to the ranks of a seated member Tobi who was already chairman, granted him immediate rise to become a seated member. Due to this his fellow Councilmen had doubt that he will be fitting for this position and belittled him, however he worked hard and done as much as he could in order to prove that he is deserving to be a seated Councilmen. Magic & Abilities [[Thought Projection|'Thought Projection']]:''' Hoku is capable of creating a Thought Projection of himself which he uses to attend trials of Mages in the court room without even being there in person. Hoku specialize in this particular magic better then any other member of the Council and can create numerous of realistic projections to confuse the target with all of them able to do different things and even having the projections cast the same convincing magic as he does '''Master Sensor: Hoku possesses great skill in sensing and discerning the nature of Magic Power. His mastery in sensing allows him to pin point other sources of magic power to its exact location no matter the distance and is capable of determining exactly how strong the source of magic power is. Immense Magic Power: Hoku has been shown to possess a vast amount of Magic Power, enough for him to be made a member of the Magic Council; in spite of his inexperience compared to his fellow councilmen. With his tremendous magic power Hoku is capable of casting powerful spells and is able to over whelm the mightiest of wizards with his magic energy. A further testament to his power is his specialty to cast the Thought Projections for a long period of time, which would required a considerable amount of his own Magic Power to be kept active and still have enough power to match the member of the council Keen Intellect: As a member of the Magic Council, Hoku possesses a vast knowledge of the magical world and its secrets. He keeps himself informed on all the high class wizards and their actions and keeps tabs on most of them, he also has a habit of knowing to much about them that make him be seen as a creeper. He is clever on out smarting the enemy and thinking always one or two steps ahead of the situation making him a valuable member of the Council. He has done many research on magic power and how to control it. His many years of research has given him the knowledge of how to counter act the build up of magic energy by developing a type of magic. Category:Character Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Magic Council Category:Magic Council (Ripcordkill345)